Together in Space
by TheSilver64
Summary: Mega Man has been stuck on Elysium for a while, and he's starting to lose all hope. Yuna tries to cheer him up and keep him optimistic, but the blue boy has a hard time believing that someone will come. Then they see a shooting star, but it is not what they think it is.


A boy and a girl are watching the dark sky. The boy was wearing his blue armor, but not his helmet. His brown hair as messy as always, maybe even more unruly than ever before. He was gloomily looking at the blue planet before him, Terra. The girl was standing next to him, her green hair hung from both sides of her head. She was also staring at the world in front of them.

"I really miss Terra" The boy finally spoke.

"I know Mega Man Trigger" The girl replied. "I hope someone will come soon."

"Me too..." The boy spoke again. "but probably no one will. I've been here for a long time and no one came yet, not even Roll."

"Maybe she or someone else will come, we just have to wait."

"No, no one will come."

"Someone will come, I know it"

"Who?!" Mega Man slammed his fist against the table. "Yuna, Who will come?!"

The girl stepped back a little, surprised by his sudden burst of anger. "I still believe though." She looked away for a second then looked back at the deep black sky that's filled with tiny bright dots. Then her eyes widened. "Hey, look! Did you see that?" She gasped.

"See what?" The boy grumbled.

"A falling meteorite! The humans in the past and the carbons call them 'shooting stars.'"

"That's cool, I guess."

"I've heard that humans used to wish for something when they saw a shooting star."

"I am positive that doesn't work."

"I have a hard time believing that a burning meteorite could grant wishes, but I believe that it's best to still make a wish."

"I guess it won't hurt to try." He closed his eyes and started to think of his wish. After about thirty seconds have passed, he opened his eyes and turned towards the girl. "I'm going outside for a little bit, want to come?"

"I'll come out in a second."

"Alright, but I'm still going out there now."

"Ok then." Yuna walks off. "I'll be right back!"

Mega Man strides out. He glances at Terra once more, then he noticed something odd. He spotted a flickering stream of light, the shooting star, and it is noticeably bigger than before. "What is going on?" He wondered to himself. "Is that thing getting closer?!"

The fireball was much closer now, it is definitely heading towards the moon. Not the natural moon of course, but the artificial moon Elysium. Mega Man stepped back. "Oh no! It's heading straight for us!"

Then a voice was heard, it sounded frantic and terrified. As the burning ball was getting closer, the voice grew louder. Eventually Mega Man could recognize a few words that the voice was saying. "I'm falling," "Help," "Someone grab me," and "Save me!" were some of what he heard. "That isn't a meteorite, It's alive!" Mega Man gasped. He followed towards it's destination, and suddenly got hit by it. He blacked out.

"Hello!" A voice spoke. "Are you awake?" The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"What happened?" Mega Man sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, you're finally awake! I was afraid for a moment that I might've accidentally killed you. Well, I was in space for many years. Then I fell, and accidentally hit you in the head. It was bloody painful. Probably for you too, since I smacked right into you."

"Who said that?!" The boy realized that the voice was the same voice that came from the fireball. He looked towards his right and saw a metal ball about a meter away from him. This was not an ordinary metal ball though, it had a big blue eye and two moving handles.

"Huh, it's a big, blue-eyed, metal ball that talks." Mega Man mumbled to himself.

"Hey, it seems like this isn't Earth." The ball moved it's eye around rapidly. "I guess it's still better than still floating in space, where my only company was a core who only talks about space. I'm really sick of space now because space was constantly being pounded into my mind."

"I still consider being here as being in space..." Mega Man said.

"Well I guess we're both stuck in space together mate. At least I'm not floating anymore and there is actually someone who would know what I'm saying now."

"So who are you anyway?"

"I'm Wheatley, a core from the Aperture science facility. You probably have no idea what that place is anyway. Never go there, I definitely don't recommend going there."

"Wait, how long did you say you were stuck in space?"

"Many years. That's all I can say, since I don't remember exactly how long I've been in space."

"I've been stuck here for many years too..." Mega Man looked down, remembering the time he left Terra to fight Sera.

"How did you get here?" Wheatley asked.

"I had to fight someone here, to save the world."

"At least it was for something heroic, not like how I got to bloody space." The blue eye looked away.

"What caused you to be in space?"

The blue eye looked back at Mega Man. It seemed like he dreaded being asked that question. "I shouldn't have said that!" He looked away again. He probably thought that if he didn't mentioned how he got into space, he wouldn't have gotten asked that question. He actually would've been asked that either way.

"It's okay if it is something bad, I was just wondering."

"I-" The ball hesitated. "betrayed someone a long time ago. This person was one of the test subjects in Aperture. Me and her became friends and tried to escape together. Everything changed when I started to have control over the facility. I completely regret what I did. I should'nt have connected to the facility. I turned into a monster when I was connected! I became a horrible monster bent on trying to kill a test subject who was my friend! I was like-" He hesitated again. " _her_!"

"Calm down, please!" Mega Man sighed. "Like who?"

"I'm not going to even say the name of that yellow-eyed murderous machine. _She's_ the worst..."

"Oh, well she sounds horrible already. Also, it's alright that what you have done in the past was awful. Everyone has made many mistakes in their lives before."

"It's not alright though, I may never see that test subject again."

"I think you still can, eventually."

"Really?!"

"Surely! Then you can tell her how sorry you are about how you acted. She'll probably forgive you."

"You actually believe that?!"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Look who's being hopeful now!" A familiar girl walks up to the two boys.

"Yuna!" Mega Man looked up at the green-haired girl.

"You know, I was just convincing Trigger earlier to stay hopeful about getting off Elysium." Yuna said with a smug look. "Now he's convincing someone else to be hopeful."

"I guess I should be more hopeful about my own situation, huh." Mega Man smiled a little."

Yuna and Mega Man both giggled.

Something suddenly crashes to the surface a few meters away from them.

"Something else just fell!" Mega Man stated.

"It's most likely Space Core." Wheatley sighed.

"Who?!" Yuna questioned.

Mega Man picked up Wheatley and they headed towards the crash site. Another ball-shaped robot was there, but this one had an eye with bright orange lines that surrounded the synthetic "pupil."

"Moon! Space! Space! In SPAAAACE!" This robot said.

"Well, he's still talking about space." Wheatley rolled his one eye.

"I guess that's why he's called 'Space Core.'" Mega Man said.

"Yep." Wheatley agreed.

"Hello! Are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"Space!" Space Core said again.

"Hey! He doesn't understand you or anyone else at all, or at least can't reply with anything that doesn't involve space." Wheatley told her.

"Oh... Alright." Yuna said, saddened by that fact.

"Lets just pick him up and go back inside." Mega Man declared. "Then maybe we can do something about us being stuck. Maybe one day we'll get off the moon!"


End file.
